


First Times Are Always Hard.

by GellyRoll



Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Times, Iris West - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GellyRoll/pseuds/GellyRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First times are always hard; the uncertainty of what will be, is frightening enough to ignore everything that could be gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times Are Always Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> This is my first Snowbarry Fic, and is also my first time posting something in here, I hope you all enjoy this.

**First times** are always hard; the uncertainty of what will be, is frightening enough to ignore everything that could be gain; but in the end it takes a leap of faith to concord the fear that naturally comes with every new emotion; sometimes you can control when to move forward but most of the time they so sudden leaving you breathless.

Barry’s been around her long enough to know that Dr. Caitlin Snow is indeed a very beautiful and talented young woman. Her beauty is not only physically, she is one of the bravest persons he has ever meet, is extremely smart and when she loves someone she gives her all; you just had to work a little harder to really see the exquisiteness of Caitlin Snow.

Knowing something and acknowledge it are two different things, he **knew** that Caitlin was stunning, but the moment she walked through the wooden doors of the bar, everything around him seemed to freeze, for a second, he forgot everything and everyone; he couldn't breathe, is mind was so lost in the gorgeous woman in front of him, that anything bedsides her didn't exist.

“What?” – At first, he was shy, he didn't know what to say, but he was certain that he had never seen anyone as stunning as her.

“What? Nothing,… I mean you look… really nice.” His first words were clumsy and crude, he was trying so hard to be nice to her, but in the end, his nervousness won him over and failed to express how utterly incredible she looked that night.

“I don’t always dress like a high school principal.” When she spoke he could feel the joyfulness and excitement her words carried. That day he saw her for the first time and knew they had to be right for each other; in a moment she swept all his pain away, and he realize that with everything she did, she enchanted his heart more and more, and he never wanted her to stop.

That night, was **the first night** that **Barry** Allen **saw Caitlin** **Snow** as something more than a dear friend, it was the night that Caitlin Snow took a hold of his heart.

\--- 

Since that night at the “Press Box” is Barry have been having problems to suppress the growing feeling towards Caitlin, he couldn't take away his eyes from her, she was really beautiful and the fact that she was wearing a little red dress wasn't helping him; his color on her awaken a primal part of him that demand to make her his.

He desperately tried to bury all the feelings she easily seems to elicit, except with every move she made, she enchanted this heart to a greater extent. Every time he made her smile his body felt warm, he felt at peace, he thought he would never feel that way again…he felt at **home**.

The fight with the latest meta-human left him in a bad shape, he had 30 fractures (new personal record), a concussion, four cracked ribs, a bruised spleen and an annoying ringing in the ears.

“You are lucky you heal so fast, you need to start thinking before you act.” Caitlin was mad, really mad; she had that frown in her face she gets every time he's injured bedsides she was talking louder than usual, but Barry knew just what to do to make her smile again

“Where is the fun in that? Besides you know you love to have me laying down shirtless.” Teasing her always earns him a smile, this time he wasn't prepared for Caitlin’s answer. She slowly walked the small distance between them; the playful atmosphere was suddenly replaced with the tension built up for several months of small touches and lingering glances.

Her long legs, the slow sway of her hips, her red dress, and those gorgeous brown orbs got him undone in no time; they said that **the eyes are the windows to the soul** ; Barry never wanted something to be true as strongly as he did at that moment, Caitlin’s eyes were filled with want, lust even but more importantly they where fill of love; and there was nothing that Barry wanted more than Caitlin’s love.

Barry had never felt so arouse before, Caitlin’s position between his legs send his body into overdrive, he could fell her hot breath on his neck while she whisper, “There are other ways to get read of your shirt.” She put her hands on his chest and slowly begging to pull his shirt over his head, when his shirt was no longer in her way, she start touching the exposed skin of his chest, he thought he couldn't get more arouse, but before he could comprehend what was happening she lean in and slowly begging kissing him, it took the fastest man alive a few seconds to respond, but when he did, he pull her body against his. With every kiss they share he couldn't help but to adore her even more; each caress send a shot of electricity through his body, similar to being hit with a lighting all over again, faster and faster lust started to grow.

Things were getting hotter by the minute when suddenly Caitlin pulled away from their embrace; the sight in front of him was stunning; she had the cutest red tint in her cheeks, her lips where swollen and red from all the kissing they share.

“I told you there were other ways to get you shirtless, now do us both a favor, and think before you act.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left. He tried to go after him, but his body was numb of all the emotion that Caitlin Snow made him feel.

And that was the night that **Barry** Allen **touched Caitlin** **Snow** for the first time.  
He was a junkie and Caitlin’s lips where his drug.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell that it was a really good place to end this small Fic, I hope this wasn’t so bad (It sucks to feel this rusty).  
> Feed back is always welcome :D


End file.
